Za Josei no Kitsune
by Courtney Lace
Summary: A woman holds a secret. A secret so dark, so ancient that it was believed to be pure myth. Due to her inner torment she believed she was destined to walk the earth alone,but fate had other ideas.would there be someone else out there that knew of her pain.
1. Chapter one The Dreams

**Za Josei no Kitsune**

As a small child my father had always said there was no such thing as monsters. That the only things in this world that could possibly hold any resemblance to such things, were evil and dangerous people, or the vicious deeds or actions that they did... It wasn't long before he was proven wrong...and how wrong he was...

**CHAPTER ONE- THE DREAM**

**Byakko Chieko: **After what seemed an eternity, I found myself emerging from beneath the thin veil of sleep, that had en-loped me in its thick, warm grasp. Glancing around amongst the darkness and the shadowy silhouettes my hands outstretched. I tried to reach for anything that would hold a clue to where I was at this very moment...however all I seemed to grasp in my fingers was cold, empty air. Squinting, trying hard to make out all the dark formations surrounding me, while at the same time trying to retain some sort of a balance as I stood on the unsettled rocky earth. I suddenly contemplated on whether moving any further into darkness would be a sensible idea, especially considering the hard true fact that I could not see. However I quickly dismissed the suggestion thinking I was far better off keeping up my pace, All the while trying not to think about the possibility of, someone or something lurking amongst the mist and the shadows.

Trudging my way through the darkness, my hands still out stretched in front of me my eyes started to see light in the distance. Looking up I was relieved to see the face of the ghostly moon peaking through the grey mist that en-loped me and my surroundings. Searching with my eyes trying to find my way towards the light, I came to find myself surrounded by an eerie forest of skeletal trees, which had seemed to have caught the grey mist that hung in the air in their ever-twining branches.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat as the sudden realisation of where I was dawned on me_...I was here again!...no..no...no!._

Panic filled me as I felt the sudden urge to run, however through sheer terror I found myself unable to move. Closing my eyes I tried to will my trembling legs to move..._Move!...move...move dam you!.._

**Pathetic child...**

My head started to spin, as I started to feel faint at the sound of her bone chilling voice..._I_t was her!...I didn't want to open my eyes for I knew the image well that would stand before me...

**Open your eyes and look and me you insignificant piece of shit! Bow down to your mistress and acknowledge the power that stands before you!**

Shaking my head as I felt the wet tears trickle down my honey brown skin, I tried to will the voice away...I couldn't...no I wouldn't...open my eyes...no...

**If you do not acknowledge me...I will kill you!**

I opened my eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by her murderous intent, but only to be greeted by the eyes of a monster...staring out from within the dark circle of skeletal trees...a creature so terrifying that its very image burned into your very soul...from just one glance it haunted you

..._those eyes...those green eyes!..._

They were like mine, exactly like mine, down to the very detail of the black and gold flecks that covered the emerald iris that were my eyes...

The creature chuckled as I felt my breath catch in my throat...I tried to close my eyes again and will the creature away, but I held her gaze, unable to move...trembling...

**You cannot ignore my existence any-longer child..you cannot escape me! With every moment passing, I can feel my power growing...you feel it to...**

Quickly and without warning I clutched my belly as I was suddenly overwhelmed by a burning sensation erupting through me, almost like someone had run through me with a red hot poker-knife.

**There will come a time where you will succumb...your inner animal unleashed..your inner desires...your instincts...your true nature revealing itself...** the she-beast chuckled again as she exposed some very sharp canines that seemed to glint in the moonlight

**...Give in... **she purred** you know you thirst for it, you know you crave...for it!...**

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**

I lunged out of bed throwing off the thin sheet that had been my only covering, jumping for the open window and gasping into the warm morning air...I hated those dreams they seemed so real, and what was worse I couldn't remember a night since my thirteenth birthday that they did not plague my dreams...

**knock knock...knock knock**

"Chieko-san! Cheiko-san" a voice called through the wall next to my bed "turn that dammed alarm clock off before you wake up the whole household!"

I sighed, leaning over towards the ringing alarm clock, almost forgetting it was even there, it's constant noise almost seeming distant. With a small grunt of annoyance I pressed the top of the machine gently..The ringing stopped...7 am the digits flashed.

I chuckled at the thought of my eldest brother in the next room who hated early mornings trying to sleep in..He thought mornings were much better spent under the covers.

Walking barefoot towards the bed with the intention of making it, my hand coming to a rest on my mattress, instantly feeling the dampness in the sheets and tutted realizing that I had once again spoiled yet another set, with my night sweats... _Lieko-san is not going to like this_ I thought, the old housekeeper's angry face flashing through my mind as I pulled the lavender sheets off the bed...Another set of spoiled sheets meant another talk with my Father..Another day wasted trying to come up with lies to hide the nightmares..it' wasn't that I didn't want him to know, he knew, he just didn't know the exact extent of how badly they effected me...It was getting to the point that I was trying to avoid sleep every-night. Which I found was completely impossible..Going to my room with the same intention TO STAY AWAKE!. However I always found myself in the place were only darkness and nightmares dwell every night no matter how hard I tried.

I shivered, despite the heat drifting through the curtains, the memory of the first night the beast had revealed itself to me, filling my mind with dreaded memories...

**FLASH BACK**

Glancing around at all the enormous skeleton trees that held nothing more than the grey misty- mist in their dead branches, I gasped at the thought of my location...I didn't know where I was. Feeling the soft warm tears prickle in my eyes, I tried to comprehend the past few hours..I remembered going to my room and laying down in my bed..then...I concentrated..._And then?...and then?_...trying to remember-_Nothing!...Where the hell am I?_

I'll never forget the feeling I felt when I heard her voice for the first time..it was almost like ice water running down the length of your spine...all the hairs on your body standing on end all at once and the continuously thumping of my heart in my chest.

**Finally the little shit becomes a woman...I can already feel my inner fire burning once more...**

"Who...Who are you..." I stammered, my eyes searching...trying to find the source of the voice. The sound of demonic laughter erupting over the trees, causing them to shake and tremble...

**Such a brave little brat..I would have thought most mortals your age would curl up in a foetal position, crying like an infant...**.The voice cackled once more...**Ill give you a reason to fear me!** And with that a huge roar erupted over the trees, once more making the earth around me shake and quiver... As I glanced around, my ears still ringing from the she-beasts tremendous voice, I began to faintly see a large shadow emerging from within the trees that surrounded me...but this was no shadow..Shadows did not move! And they certainly didn't have teeth!...I heard a scream escape my lips as I fell backwards near the roots of the dead trees...A huge green eye staring back at me along with a row of huge Canines grinning.

**...I feel your terror! You fear me now Child! You should be, I'm a part of you! Especially now! Your body has become...mature...your inner animal...is going to take over...I will take over...**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I had only just turned thirteen, the same day that I became a woman...I thought I had soiled my bed when I finally awoke from my nightmare, I could have even handled it better if it had been sweat like now... however, it was blood that my small bottom was perched upon...The question now was whether or not there any connection with my monthly flow and the first encounter with the she-best. I had even suspected myself of changing that night somehow, my senses becoming more heightened and I even felt like I was more intuned with the world around like a dormant animalistic urge awakening from the deepest part of my soul...and threatening to spill out into the rest of my being.

...

**Uzumaki Naruto: **It had been over three years since he had been home, the familiar and yet unfamiliar woods of the only place he found acceptance and yet at the same time, rejection, Kohona.

Three whole years of travelling and vigerous training with his master, Jiraiya... three whole years since that fateful day at Valley's End.

Sasuke...

Jiraiya looked over towards the blonde young man walking next to him. He was no longer the noisy ninja, that some people had affectionately called him in the past. He was now a man of seventeen, and at least a foot taller than he was and possessed a huge chest that was home to a pack or rippling muscle that moved and flexed with every movement Naruto made..The Orange track suit set he had left in were now a pile of rags in his satchel, some cleaning rags to clean his ninja gear. They had totally desiderated with all the training and of course the growing he had been doing..Now he stood tall in a pair of orange and black tracksuit pants, it's matching black jacket resting upon his back, but open, exposing his massive chest that was coved by a tight white T-shirt...

Jiraiya tutted, watching Naruto pull his arms up, over and behind his head...a gesture usually done when he was in some serious thought...

"What's going on in that mind of yours Naruto? You seem more quiet now your back...I would have thought you would be jumping out of your skin, running around and showing off by now..." Jiraiya laughed but then paused _this is not like him at all? _He thought looking at the young Genin. Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed.. " sorry Ero-sennin, I must be beat from all the training and travelling that we have been doing" He replied, crouching down a little and clenching his fists "But I'm not to tired to show everyone how bad-ass I am now!"

Jiraiya chuckled at the blonde haired ninja before him...That's_ more like the Naruto I know._

As the Gates of the great Kohona came into view a strange feeling washed over Naruto, he clutched his stomach as the tugging feeling started to make him feel queasy.

_Awwww..I thought it was because I was hungry...what is this feeling?...it's burning now...better not be you, you dammed fox!..._

"-Naruto"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up into the suddenly serious face of his sensai..."What is it?"

Jiraiya studied the face of his pad-one and thought about saying something but then decided against it"...er..it's nothing" and turned away from him..he couldn't bring himself to say it. They had only just arrived home, so he knew Naruto would be tired and lethargic from his travels. It was just that he had made a face as soon as Jiraiya thought he had sensed something ...something different...something that shouldn't be...

"Hey you perverted Hermit!" a voice rang out, disturbing Jiraiya's thoughts and bringing him back to the present... "Huh?"

"You felt it to huh?

That remark made Jiraiya glance down at his feet with chuckle "You never cease to amaze me Naruto" but the look dissolved from his face into seriousness as he looked up into the blue eyes of his companion "We must stay on guard...Three years is along time for things..."he hesitated as he glanced around, then once again resting his eyes on the young man before him "for things to change-"

"-Ero-senin! Do you think that-"

Jiraiya's hand at his face stopped Naruto from finishing his sentence "You are still a noisy kid no?"

Naruto grumbled as his sensai dropped the hand that silenced him "Naruto, three years is a long time for enemies to infiltrate our gates without being noticed...but this is..." he turned and looked at the large green gates of Kohona.. "This is different...like nothing I have felt before..." _And by the way Naruto acted it wasn't just meer feeling,it made his whole body react...that is not good..."_

"I'm fine you perverted sannin, I'm sure I'm just hungry" Naruto grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head

_If I know Naruto, that was no mealy a feeling of hunger..he felt the presence..._Jiraiya thought wanting to continue with the conversation, but then, he was sure Naruto was in no form or mood for that matter to ramble, especially about a small insignificant feeling they both had...it unexpectedly started to make Jiraiya feel perverted.

The sound of Laughter filled the air...

They both glanced up, surprised that they had both not sensed the presence that was surely there...

"Hey look Amaree, it's that noisy Ninja of Kohona!"

"-Yeah Riku-san that's defiantly him, he's grown but that's defiantly him...ohh I even see that perverted sannin Jiraiya..."

Jiraiya chuckled as two ninjas jumped down from the top of the tall gates.

"Amaree it's been a long time" the sannin smiled.

The female ninja in front of them, sneered, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder "Not long enough if you asked me".

It didn't take Naruto long for him to realise as he stared at the female ninja then at his master, that these two had a history..And by the way that Amaree was reacting, it hadn't ended well..._Perverted Ninja she looks old enough to be your daughter!_ She was at least a few years older than Naruto and looked to be a Jonin, and judging by the huge Katanna strapped to her back, she was a master at the sword arts...something that Naruto had been wanting to take up, just for something different, and because he thought it was so dam cool!..However Jiraiya believed that weapons were for the foolish. He believed that a shinobi should learn to fight with ones hands and not to rely on a weapon that will cause nothing but grief if one was to depend on it..._What if you were to become separated from it in battle_? The perverted sannin had a point, so Naruto had dropped the subject..._but it's was still so dam cool!_

"The Hokage said that we should be expecting you to arrive here soon, howver i hadn't exspected it would be just after she had told us..." Riku exclaimed shaking his head.

Naruto grinned "So the old lady Tsunade is still the Hokage?"

"Hei" Amaree and Riku replied before they both turned towards the green Kohonan gates and shouted "open the gates!"

Almost instantly the gates opened and immediately the great Kohonan Mountain came into view, complete with the four Hokage's faces in-graved into the aging rock. However on closer inspection Naruto came to the sudden realisation that there wasn't four faces any-more, there were now five...

"Aiiiiiiii!" Naruto shouted making the ninjas jump, all except the old Toad Sannin, who was now very much accustomed to the young man's sudden outbursts "the Old Lady Hokage!"

Jiraiya followed Naruto's pointed finger, with his aging eyes, only for them to come to rest on a familiar face carved into the stone. He chuckled "Hmm. How about that! Now I can look at her _all_ the time!" Jiraiya's world suddenly came crashing to the ground as he felt Naruto slam a fist down on the top of his silver-haired head. An occurrence that the Toad sannin had become rather used to.

"You pervert Sannin!" Naruto wondered if this man ever stopped.

…...

**Byakko Chieko:** Sitting quietly outside our family home, under the massive weeping willow trees I dipped my feet daintily into the clear, cool water of the fish pond, letting the brightly coloured Koi fish nibble lightly at my toes as I waited patiently for my brothers. As I stared up into the mnay intertwining and shifting clouds, locating the sun, I grumbled, judging by it's position it was surely about 10 am by now, which meant we were late. But for what I surely didn't know...

"Chieko-Chan" a familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to see my father, who was smartly dressed in a long purple kimono. I smiled taking in what I saw in front of me "looking very nice father" hoping my father hadn't spoken to our housekeeper Lieko-san, as I wasn't able to sneak the sheets into the morning's washing without being noticed. "I spoke to Lieko this morning" my father began, brushing his long black from his shoulder, my heart sunk for I knew what was coming. "Those dreams again huh?"

I thought for a moment, trying to think of something to say _Should I lie?_ I thought_ What could I say now, that I haven't already said before?_

"Chieko-Chan" my father whispered "It's going to be alright"

I was startled I hadn't said anything, what did he mean, everything was going to be alright "-Father-"

Father's hand covered my mouth before I could say any more

"Let me speak first Chieko-Chan, before anything else is said for I need to tell you something, I need to tell you the real reason we came to Kohona"

"I thought we came because Kohona needed your help?..." I said moving my fathers hand away from my mouth. "-That is what you told me before you uped and moved us from the city.."

My father looked at me with his blue eyes, which were almost hidden away from the black curls that hung around his ears. "Well I have to admit I have been dishonest with you Chieko-We came here because of you"

"Me...Why?" I asked

"Chieko, I know you still are being plagued by those dreams again, and I know the extent they are taking on you, so that's why I'm going to see the Hokage"

"-The Hokage!" I exclaimed stunned "Father no one else needs to know about this, it's nothing really, the dreams ARE going away!" I insisted, obviously lying.

Father shook his dark head "The Hokage is the mighty sannin Tsunade, the Healer! If she cannot help us I do not know who can..Even if she can't take away the nightmares she could at least give you a way to help you sleep, wouldn't that be enough?"

I knew there was no point with arguing with my Father. He was right, I did want to rid myself of the dreams forever, however if I was to going to see the Hokage, it meant that I had to tell her everything, not just about the dreams, but the beast within them , the feelings she was making me feel, and the power that I felt everyday that was growing stronger and more powerful with every fleeting moment...

"Chieko-san! Father!" voices called as my Father and I turned to see three figures running towards us from within the family home. I laughed trying to lighten the mood and maybe make my Father change the subject as my brothers ran towards us, falling into a messy heap of scrolls, kinnies and shrunkins.

Father sighed as I laughed at my brother's clumsiness... "That's one way to lighten the mood" I chuckled to myself. My brothers Chio, Ladi, and Kiko, who were all older than me by a few years were all Chunin unlike me who was still a Genin stood to there feet and dusted off the brown sandy dirt that clung to their uniforms.

"No! Not today Sensai is going to kill me!" Chio cringed trying to rid himself and his uniform of the stubborn brown dirt.

"Well I thought with all the sleep you boys are getting lately, you'd think you would be steadier on your feet!-and maybe alittle more organised?" Father scolded as the boys hung their heads with shame and embarrassment "Sorry Father" they chorused.

"Well I think it's about time you, my son's were off to your exams? No?" Father exclaimed which made the boys start to panic, "we are going to be late!" they all sang as they all started running together, catching up the brown sandy dirt in their path and leaving a dusty cloud in their wake. Father chuckled, shaking his head "Now my Chieko-san, we have an appointment too, that we are now going to be late for"

I looked up into the deep blue eyes of my father "And what appointment would that be Father?" I asked even though I knew what the answer would be

"To see the Hokage"


	2. Chapter two The Hokage

CHAPTER TWO-THE HOKAGE

Ever so gently, the sun's warm rays peeked through the curtains, eliminating the cold chill that hung in the air. It's temped light dancing gently across the face of a beautiful woman with golden hair, known by many as the slug princess Tsunade, snoozing lightly on her desk, amongst the many papers and books from the night before. She moaned slightly as she awoke from an uncomfortable night's sleep, her body aching from the nasty after-effects of her beloved sake and the awkward position she had slept in.

As she tried to regain her composure, there was a light knock at the door..Tsunade pretended not to hear it, she was in no mood at the moment for anything, especially for talk and more work.

The knock grew louder, this time Tsunade couldn't ignore it. "Hie" she finally called, her head pounding amongst the papers, scrolls and books upon her desk.

A dark haired woman wearing a black kimono peered in wearingly, a small pig in a pink vest at her feet." Hokage-Sama?' she whispered as she heard Tsunade sigh amongst her papers.

"If you have more work for me to do Shizune, You know where the door is, I'm in no mood or in any state of mind to throw you out and that ruddy paper work you seem to drop off to me like clock-work, today" the Lady Hokage sighed.

Shizune bowed her head with a smile "I just wanted to infrom you that Jiraiya and Naruto have returned to Kohona"she replied, looking into the eyes of her Mistress, who suddenly erupted into a wide smile _That's a first_ thought Shizune as she waited for Tsunade to react, she didn't have to wait long

"Well, why the hells are you staring at me like a complete Baka (idiot), let them in!" The Hokage shouted as Shizune quickly bowed her head, leaving the room for a brief moment, and returning almost immediately with two familiar people who Tsunade had not seen in a long time.

Tsunade's face suddenly lit up in one of her very few smiles. "Naruto! Jiraiya! You've returned! And my Naruto...you've gotten so" she paused eyeing him over"... _big_!" Tsunade walked around her desk and was surprised that she had to reach up to place her hands upon the young man's shoulders. "My, my. Haven't you grown-up! And in only three years!"

Naruto grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Ah, thanks Obaa-chan"

"It's good to see you too Tsunade" Jiraiya piped up, smiling wide.

Tsunade smirked at her former team member "I am glad to see you're not dead yet Jiraiya." She laughed turning away from the two, gesturing towards a couple of cane chairs "Sit, sit, I trust you kept Naruto out of trouble Jiraiya? …... and you Naruto, I hope you learnt as much as possible from your master?"

Naruto grinned, nodding "'The old guy proved to be quite a tough sensai, but it was worth it...I am loads stronger now!" And as if to proof the fact Naruto flexed both of his arms in a childish fashion. Tsunade tutted in exasperation, _he hasn't changed much at all_, but she had to admit though, the kid was _huge_. His body had grown scarily fast over the last three years. It was apparent that Jiraiya had put him through a huge amount of physical training. He wasn't overly muscular, yet she had no doubt that every muscle under his clothes was well defined, hard and undeniably powerful.

Suddenly, Tsunade's thoughts were unsuspectingly interrupted by Naruto. _Was he sniffing?_ Tsunade stared at the young man before her, _He was sniffing, what does he smell? Sigh...he's still is a strange kid_...

Naruto had only moments ago smelt something. He unknowingly started to sniff the air.._What was it_? It was strange and unfamiler but yet at the same time he found he liked it... Really liked it..._It sort of smells like...Cherry Blossoms...Or maybe like Honey?..Where was it coming from?_ Naruto spun around in his chair, glancing around the room in an effort to locate the source of the enticing smell..it was if it was calling to him, intoxicating him.. his head quickly began to swim as he felt the world around him becoming blurry and beginning to spin..._ohhh this isn't good, this feeling what is it?..Maybe I used up to much chukra from today's training..._

"-Naruto, are you all right?" Tsunade asked as Jiriaya placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder in an attempt to steady him.

"I..I'm sorry I don't know whats wrong with me"Naruto admitted shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the drug-like status the scent still in his nostrils... "-Your aromatherapy crap is making me feel strange" Naruto cursed, looking around the room, trying to find the source.

Tsunade was puzzled, so was Jiraiya...Even Shizune couldn't understand what was going on either, they couldn't smell anything and for one thing Tsunade hated Aromatherapy, she thought the shit just stank.

There was loud knock at the door, making all that occupied the room, turn.

"Lady Hokage...Tsunade-Sama" the voice called, from behind the closed door.

Tsunade's mouth fell open with surprise_ "_Art-Taski?" She called suprised, standing to her feet and gestured for Shinzune to open the door.

As the door was opened, Naruto meanwhile was trying to compose himself even though it seemed the enticing scent was growing stronger...

…**..Wha...what is that...scent?**

Naruto neally fell from his seat, shocked to hear the voice of the Kyuubi vibrating throughout his body, he suddenly became nervous, the nine-tailed demon had acknowledged the aroma around them, He quickly comprehended the thought of whether he should be alarmed, however soon dismissed the idea as he watched as a large-statured man dressed in long purple kimono entered the room, followed by a young woman about his age. As he watched her enter the room, time almost seem to stand still, her presence enticing him. _Who is she?_ Naruto thought as he stared at the young woman. The first thing that he had noticed was her stature, she was about his height, with the largest green eyes that he'd had ever seen. They were deep emerald-green, fringed with heavy dark lashes that seemed to demand attention. Her light olive sun-kissed face, beautifully framed by a long mass of jet-black hair that flowed past her waist and ever so slightly curled around the tight roundness of buttocks..Naruto blushed slightly, realising he was staring...however he had to admit to himself, even though he felt a little perverted, that he had never seen such a beautiful woman before, she almost took his breath away...her long elegant legs and the tall curvaceousness of her body were set off beautifully by the tight- fitting cream and green dress that she wore..He found he especially liked the way it was unbuttoned enough, to reveal the top of her swelling breasts _Ohhh you've been hanging around that perverted sannin for to long! _Naruto scolded himself, trying to take his eyes off the young woman... however he kept finding his eyes exploring her...taking in her whole lucious body in one glorifying glance..It was only then did he suddenly come to realise that the scent he and the Kyuubi were smelling, that intoxicating essence, was in fact coming from the young woman before him...Images and thoughts suddenly flashed through Naruto's mind. He was shocked.. they were vile images, images of him on top of her...doing..._oh_...Naruto gasped, suddenly feeling as if he was a caged animal, a wild beast that was only fixated on one animalistic desire...and he suddenly had a hard time resisting.

_Dam you Fox, this better not be you! _Naruto cursed under his breath as he turned away from the young woman before him.

"I hope we haven't interrupted anything Tsunade-sama" the man that had come in with the young woman asked, worried that he interrupted something important. Sensing his distress Tsunade looked at Naruto who at that moment seemed very uncomfortable " I do appoligise Art-Taski-san, could you please wait outside and I will send for you shortly?" Tsunade insisted with a smile as Shizune opened the door for the visitors...it wasn't until they left that Naruto started to feel his old self again..._What...was that!_ He whispered, gasping as he stared at his sensai who along with Tsunade looked worried.

"Naruto?..." Jiraiya whispered to Naruto, who appeared to be embarrassed. The old Sannin suddenly burst into laughter "you were checking out that young woman weren't you?!"

"No- way!" Naruto declared, jumping from his seat knocking it to the ground.

The Sannin laughed as Naruto tried in vain to deny the accusations, while the Hokage, Tsunade was left shaking her head...

...

**Byakko Chieko: **_Who was that guy? _I whispered out loud to myself as I walked out of the Hokage's office as she had requested and proceeded to wait outside in the courtyard. He was staring at me so strangely, It almost seemed like he was trying to figure something out. Blushing, I remembered his eyes on me...those gorgeous blue eyes that seemed to look into my very soul. I giggled, coming to the sudden realisation that I was admiring him without knowing it. His perfect face, the blonde messy hair that was only being held back by his Kohonan forehead protector...and that...body...that cruel body. I gulped as a warm sensation started to fill my groin as I was remembering gazing at his chest, the muscles that were bulging out, so noticeably powerful...I suddenly began to breathe heavily...a sudden heat in my belly...finishing with a gentle tug on my sensitive regions...then slowly dissolving leaving my knees quivering.

"Chieko-Chan?" my father's voice called which woke me from my trance.

_Thank god_ I thought as the feeling started to subside, the heat gorn...I relaxed, looking at my father...And the Hokage!

I quickly gathered myself to my feet and bowed to the Lady behind my Father. The Lady Hokage brushed my polite gesture away with her hand, smiling. "There's no need for formalities Chieko-san, your father and I are old friends" she smiled, but then her expression evaporated as she stared at me "Your Father has asked me to examine you"

"Hai" I nodded, however remained confused.

"Normally I wouldn't be doing examinations unless it calls for my expertise..However since your Father is an old friend I will make an exception"

Father bowed to the Lady Hokage "thank-you Tsunade-Sama"

"One thing before we go to my examination quarters, I'm curious, how old are you Chieko?"

"I'm nearly seventeen my Lady" I replied playing with the bracelet on my arm nervously

"Have you thought about participating in the upcoming Chunin exams-?"

"-Tsunade-Sama, I must protest, she is in no condition to participate..." Father interrupted obviously shocked.

"Nonsense, a ninja of her age and techniques, should participate, no matter the reason, it will be good for her and it might take her mind off things..Give her something to focus on"

I thought for a moment, I had always intended to participate in the Exams however with the dreams disturbing my sleep, it had preoccupied my time so much that I had forgotten about it, however judging by my father's reaction he had not...

"Hai, I will Hokage-Sama" I smiled, hoping the lady Hokage's advice might deem true "but..."

"Huh?, something you want to say Chieko-san?" Tsunade asked looking at me

"My...My ninja skills are kinda rusty, with the lack of sleep and all..." I mumbled twiddling my thumbs "Don't get me wrong, I want to take part however, what team would take me?...don't I need a team to participate?... I haven't been in Kohona long enough to get to know anyone, Let alone train with someone other than my immediate family..."

Tsunade smiled, looking at me, while she crossed her arms against her expanding chest.

"Due to the amount of shinobi that are completing the first and second part of the Chunin exams and passing we are only having two to a team this year..that way when it comes to the end we don't have to have so many preliminaries before the real events" Tsunade yawned leaning her head on one of her hands "Besides it just so happens, I have the perfect Genin in mind to be your partner".

…...

Back in Tsunade's office I sat down in one of the empty cane chairs in front of her desk, while she quietly walked in and sat down herself. Father on her request had left on a mission and wouldn't be home for a few hours, so here I was, alone in the lady Hokage's office waiting for my examination.

"So...your Father tells me that you've been having difficulty sleeping-" Tsunade asked

"-It's not that I'm not sleeping Lady Hokage, it's... just that I don't...want...to sleep" I stuttered, politely correcting her.

"-Goodness child why wouldn't you want to sleep?" The lady Hokage asked cutting me off

"-The dreams my lady..." I replied biting the bottom of my lip "They..." I stammered trying to think of the words to describe what I was about to tell the Hokage. "They are about things that-"

"Goodness girl, you are a Ninja!" The Hokage scolded "What in this world could possibly haunt you enough to not want to sleep?"

My cheeks started to feel warm; I placed my hands on my cheeks as I tried to take control of my increasing embarrassment. She was right, the fact that I was a Ninja, there were certain expectations that I had to endure, and more than a normal person could. That was what made us the people that we were, we as Ninja knew that, the day we swore our oaths; our oaths to our villaige and to our Hokage. I lowered my eyes, taking my hands away from my face. I couldn't look Tsunade in the eyes; she had made me feel ashamed of the fact that I feared sleep all because of the she-beast. Something that as a Ninja I should not fear to begin with. Maybe I was just being childish...maybe it was just all in my mind...maybe

"-Chieko"

I looked up into the brown eyes of the Lady Hokage, they looked serious. She was waiting for an answer and judging by the way her eyes glared down on me, she wasn't in the mood to be patient any longer.

"Just an Inner demon haunting me...I guess..." I replied making Tsunade tut with annoyance. I guess that wasn't the answer she was expecting. "...it's nothing" I sighed raising myself to my feet and looking Tsunade in the eyes "...I'm sorry for wasting your time Lady Hokage" I bowed then started to leave.

"-Chieko"

"Hai...Hokage-Sama?" I replied my back facing her.

"...Here" she said as she quickly tossed a tiny white bottle at me, I spun around quickly, catching the tiny bottle in my left hand.

"-What's this?" I asked, looking at the small bottle in my hand.

"...one tiny drop on the back of your tongue every night and you should have a restful-and dreamless night sleep Chieko" Tsunade replied with a smile. "No more or you'll never wake up" She laughed as she sat herself down in her chair. "Well I guess you'll be wanting to head home"

I bowed my head and replied "Hai"

"I'll make another appointment for you when the exams are over...And Chieko..."

"Hai"

"I expect when your ready to tell me the truth... you'll come to see me directly?"

I looked at her in surprise. Had she read me that easily?

"-Lad-"

"Your dismissed Cheiko-san" Tsunade ordered waving her hand as she looked at the mountain of paperwork on her desk in front of her.

Not having to explain myself more I decided that now would be a good time to leave, and from what Father had said about the Hokage she wasn't a woman to ignore.

"Hai" I bowed and quietly left the room.


	3. Chapter three Instincts

CHAPTER THREE- INSTINCTS

**Uzumaki Naruto: **In Tsunade's office once again, Naruto was annoyed at being called back after he was asked to leave because of an important appointment..._humf!_ He was just about to go to Ichiraku's for some Raman...Naruto's stomach growled at the thought of food..._Hurry up Granny Tsunade, I'm hungry_

After almost waiting for a whole five minutes, Tsunade finally walked in and sat down at her desk..it was after a few moments did she finally look up at the young man and said something...

" I wish to give you the news that you are to participate in the upcoming Chunnin exams in the next two weeks"

Naruto gawped at the Lady Hokage in complete surprise, he expected to be given an mission, but the Chunnin Exams! He had only just arrived home and now she expected him to prepare for one of the most difficult tests of his whole ninja career. Even now it sounded unfair since he had already completed the exam once before but didn't receive the title, this started to make Naruto tense.

"Who will be my team-mates? Not some 12 year old Genin?" Naruto skulked crossing his arms across his muscular chest and leaned right back into the cane chair,

Tsunade laughed at his comment before replying "I have already taken care of that"

Naruto didn't like the look on the Hokage's face, it seemed like she was up to something but of course she wasn't going to tell him _what are you thinking about old Granny?_ He thought as he studied her face, hoping to find a clue or a hint to what was going through that unnaturally beautiful head of hers.

"I'm partnering you with a fellow Genin who is about your age, named Byakko, Chieko" Tsunade answered bluntly,smiling as she eyed Naruto, who was staring at her with a blank look upon his face.

"-So not some 12 year old Genin then" He whispered standing to his feet.

"-You are to report to Byakko, Chieko's house and comence as soon as possible-I know you have only come just come home, however I think you know me well by now that I'm not going to give you any special treatment, just because you haven't been home for three years, however not all of the genin have had the privledge of training with Jiraiya the toad sannin"

"-I wasn't especting any special treatment Lady Hokage, Im just as capable if not more than those other "barely-out of the cradle" genin to complete the tests and become a Chunin!" Naruto boasted pointing an esxtended finger at Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled "Good-I never thought otherwise"

…...

Naruto walked away from the Hokage's villa, not satisfied with what the lady hokage had said. He had barely been in Kohona for an hour before he had to go on one of Granny Tsunade's errands. He kicked the ground in front of him, as he walked towards the address...It wasn't far, actually it was quite close to Ichiraku 's Ramen bar...maybe he could stop for a bowel..Or two?

Naruto's belly stated to rumble again, as he got closer toward his destination _one bowel of_ _Ramen wont hurt_ he smiled...

…...

**Byakko Chieko: **Back home, I started to feel a little uneasy about the visit I had with the Hokage. _Should I have agreed to her request?_ I knew with my father protesting I would have had a chance to avoide participating. If I had asked...yet I didn't, and that confused me.

_Why would I agree unless I wanted to? Mmmmmmm, maybe I feel the need to proove myself_ I thought laying down upon my bed, wearing only my nightgown, that clung so nicely to my body, creating a thin satin silhouette around my curves and bust. It was almost 7pm by the alarm clock on the desk beside me, the sun was starting to set now, the last of its warm orange rays lighting up the darkening landscape outside and faintly in my room. _Sigh, another night...another night trying to run away from sleep...trying not...to...dream..._ I threw myself out of bed and leaned out of my window that looked out onto the road, into the not so busy village...

_Huh!_

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed by a sudden heat, building within my belly, slowly stretching down to my groan...then ever so slowly tickling my nether regions with a dull ache..Making me gasp for a breath, realising that I had forgotten to breathe for a brief moment.

_What is this feeling..it feels so...so...animalistic?...what's happening to me?_ I thought, hugging my shoulders as I breathed in some fresh air hoping it would cleanse my mind of my impure thoughts and feelings.

…...

**Uzumaki Naruto: ** Across the street, at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto was dozing, maybe he was tired from all the travelling he had been doing or it was probably due to the fact that he had the old man Ayame chatting to him again. There was something about his soft husky tenor of a voice that lulled Naruto to the land of slumber. The old man, Ayame was about to shake the young man (who was just beginning to snore lightly) awake, if it wasn't for the familiar figure, pulling up another stool,then quietly sitting himself down beside the sleeping Naruto. Ayame smiled to himself as he placed a bowel of noodles in front of the man beside the sleeping youth. "Thankyou" the man replied, beginning to eat the steaming noodles in front of him. "Naruto" he spoke, quickly pulling down his mask and taking a large mouthful, then pulling it back up over his nose "-Naruto"

Naruto opened an eye, blurry was his vision as he looked upon a face in front of him. He lifted his head, rubbing his eyes, trying to rid himself of the sleep within them. When his vision returned to him after a few moments of vigorous rubbing, Naruto found himself smiling at the figure of his old mentor and good friend Hatake, Kakashi.

"ai! Kakashi-Sensai!" he smiled broadly, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he suddenly realised he had been asleep, a_nd in a empty bowel of ramen to!...Ehhh_ he groaned, pulling off a stray noodle that had stuck to his face, much to Kakashi's amusement and the young daughter of Ayame. Who was trying very hard to stifle her giggles...?

Naruto sighed, finding himself smiling once more at the masked figure that was his sensai.

"-Naruto, the Hokage has been telling me that you intend to compete in the upcoming Chunnin Exams next fortnight"

Naruto's smile disappeared, as he suddenly realised what he should have been doing at that precise moment. "ai! I'm supposed to be looking for a Byakko Chieko!" he exclaimed slapping his hand across his forehead... "Whoever that is..."

Naruto paused looking at his sensai, who had a serious look on his face,even though most of it was concealed by the mask he wore.

"Kakashi-sensai?..you know that name?"

Kakashi nodded "Hai" pushing his half eaten bowel of ramen away from himself, whatever it was it had made him loose his appetite..it was serious..whatever it was...It was a few moments before Kakashi turned to Naruto and looked at him "Naruto do you know what the name Byakko means?"

Naruto sighed it was getting to late in the evening for a lesson so he just shrugged his shoulders with a yawn, not really caring about what his old sensai was about to say.

"it means White Fox" Kakashi replied, making Naruto flinch at the words he knew so well..._Fox_...he was listening now.

" …...the Family Byakko were rumoured back before you were born to be worshippers of the Kyuubi" Kakashi's words stunned Naruto to the point he almost fell from his stool, Even the old man Ayame and his young daughter who were quietly eavesdropping dropped their clean ramen bowel's to the floor with a crash, however due to the seriousness of the matter, neither Kakashi or Naruto even acknowledged the sound of shattering dishes upon the floor

"KKKakashi sensai..." Naruto was trying to form the words in his mouth but they wouldn't come out.. his mouth was so dry...he cleared his throat and tried again "then why are they allowed into the village-"

"-I said they were only rumoured to be worshippers of the Kyuubi, however-" he paused , lowering his eyes, unable to look Naruto in the face "it was never proven, they left Kohona before the family was ever convicted or even accused of the accusations..they were even rumoured to be working with Orochimaru and his forbidden techniques..." he sighed "but as I said it was never proven, as they disappeared over a decade and a half ago" _but why they have returned now is a mystery...even to me _Kakashi thought to himself as he met the disturbed eyes of Naruto...

"Does old lady Tsunade know?" Naruto asked trying to compose himself.

Kakashi nodded his head "of course she's the Hokage after all-"

"-Then why did she team me up with a Kyuubi worshipping weirdo?-"

"-Naruto!" Kakashi scolded interrupting Naruto's silly rambling "there is no proof to the accusations! These people are more than likely just the ancestors!"

"-Then why tell me these things sensai! Why?-"

" -Naruto you must not speak of or even release the Kyuubi's chukra around other people" Kakashi whispered " Especially around anyone in the Byakko family, don't even make your seal visible to anyone, do you understand me Naruto?...I forbid it"

Naruto was too tired to argue with Kakashi. All this information, all at once was starting to make him drown in his own thoughts, he started feeling as if a heavy weight was on top of him, causing him to lay his head on the counter of Ichiraku's.

"Argg..more things to worry about" he groaned " Kakashi-sensai" Naruto sat up, looking Kakashi in the eye "Are the Byakko clan, a family to be aware of?...does this ninja, who happens to hold the family name Byakko pose any threat towards me or the people of Kohona?"

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his temples "I don't think so Naruto, but I have told you these things so that you are aware and don't pose a risk to yourself or anyone in this village..." he got up to leave "one more thing" he said placing some coins on the counter.

"Hai" Naruto yawned as he too placed some money on the counter as he stood to leave as well.

Kakashi felt the words forming in the corner of his mouth, but he couldn't bring himself to say it...The truth was he knew the Byakko family well and he knew the student that was to be apart of Naruto's team for the upcoming Chunnin Exam_ Should I tell him?..maybe it's better for him to find it out on his own_...

"I'll be supervising your team's training for the Chunnin exams so I expect to see you at the usual place tomorrow morning, 8 am sharp"

This confused Naruto, wasn't that perverted sannin supervising his training "pardon Kakashi I like the fact that you want to supervise me..but..um" he paused seeing that Kakashi had placed his hand on his shoulder " Jiraiya had to go on an important information gathering mission and had to leave-"

"-Whaaaaat! That perverted sennin has gorn off without me! And to go out and be his perverted self! Information gathering my ass!"

"Now Naruto, don't be so harsh, he left you in good hands no?" Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask "Jiraiya and I got talking and he has been telling me a lot about what you and him have been getting up to-very impressive to hear"

Naruto smiled and blushed from his sensai's compliment "Thanks Kakashi-sensai" and stated to walk away hoping to be-able to go to bed at last, but then remembered what he had to do "urg I have to go see Byakko Chieko..but it's to late for that..."

"don't worry about that, I have already spoken to her father, you'll see her tomorrow"

Naruto felt a huge weight being lifted off him, until he suddenly registered what Kakashi had just said "I thought Chieko was a guy's name" he whispered sheepishly _dam_..._more things to worry about.._

Kakashi smiled "it's pronounced Chi—e-ko"

Naruto smiled, now that was a pretty name. "Well I will see you and Chi—e-ko tomorrow morning sensai?"

Kakashi nodded as he watched Naruto walk home, almost appearing like he was dissolving into the darkness...

He sighed, the truth was there were a few more things he and Jiraiya were discussing and one of those things was the girl, Byakko Chieko...

FLASHBACK

"When did they return?" Jiraiya asked taking a sip from his sake then placing the small cup on the table with small sigh. Kakashi stared at his old friend who seemed tired and not his usual self, not even looking at the attractive women walking around the bar. _What is on his mind?_ Kakashi thought before replying "a few weeks ago, the Hokage is old friends with the head's son Byakko, Art-taski"

The old sannin nodded and again, took another sip from his cup of sake "Did you know that Tsunade wishes Naruto to compete in the upcoming Chunnin Exams, with the daughter of the head of the Byakko family?"

Kakashi didn't seem concerned until he remembered what Jiraiya had told him earlier "Do you think it is true that the Byakko worshipped and followed the nine-tails? There was no proof...-"

"-Of course there was proof Kakashi, how do you think this whole shirade came was talk, especially when passers by always caught glimpses of pictures, idols of the nine-tails in the windows of the Byakko family...however, when Orochimaru fled the village, the more people started to talk about the relationship Art-taski and his father had with him..he was apparently one of the ninja's that was studying unique chukras and there pot entials...and even the talk came up about sealing the power of such creatures such as the Kyuubi within people to tap into there unique and powerful chukras...and that gets me onto the topic of their Blood limit that only one of the children of the clan possesses-"

"-Blood limit?" Kakashi was becoming more and more interested "What sort of limit are we talking about?"

"Something different, something so unique that it has the suspicions of being deemed unnatural" Jiraiya replied finishing the last of his drink and calling for another glass from the bar tender.

"Why so? Asked Kakashi

"The fact is, that there was no records of the Byakko family having any blood limit until they returned here nearly two decades later...doesn't that deem it suspicious no?" Jiraiya smiled as he drank from his cup of sake clearly starting to become susceptible to its effects...

"So what are you saying old man?" Kakashi laughed thinking he should be hurrying up the conversation before the toad sannin passed out or was incapable of holding a decent conversation.

Jiraiya looked at his old friend with complete seriousness, wiping the smile of Kakashi's face.

"Be alert, something isn't right...I sensed it before I entered the village..Naruto too and I believe it has something to do with Orochimaru...maybe even Naruto himself..." he lowered his eyes with a sigh, looking at Kakashi once more " and maybe the Byakko Chieko girl"

"Why's that?"

"She is the only one that possesses the Blood limit and..." he felt like he was violating Naruto's trust by saying what he was about to say,however something in his heart was telling him that it meant something and that Kakashi had to know..He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before finishing his sentence...still feeling like he was going to make Naruto appear perverted or even make himself look bad. "Naruto met the young woman before and she seemed...to...have some sort of effect on him..."

Kakashi started laughing "he was probably admiring her, I would have thought you of all people would notice that-"

"-no!" Jiraiya insisted "it's not like that Kakashi... this is different..When she was in the room it seemed like the characteristics of the Kyuubi were showing themselves..But in a non- threatening way..." Jiraiya had a hard time explaining himself "he was not himself around her..and she even seemed to notice his presence too...-"

"-arrrgg! I really think it's just teenage hormones Jiraiya, and they probably just felt attracted to each other that's all-"

"-that's what Tsunade-Sama thought, and I to for a moment...but I've grown to know the boy Kakashi...it was different..and I still think that we should be weary and be careful with the two of them together..I sensed a lot of powerful chukra coming from Chieko and I believe she is no ordinary young woman..."

Kakashi sighed at the fact that he was going be responsible for two hormonal teenagers and their training..It seemed like one of the stories in his favourite novels..

"So when are you leaving?" Kakashi asked dropping coins on the counter, paying for Jiraiya's drinks.

"Tonight, I need to catch up on that lead, before it runs cold...Kakashi..promise one thing"

"Hai"

"Make sure Naruto doesn't fall in love with her, I sense no good will come out of it..."

Kakashi stared at his old sensai "-What?-"

"Promise me Kakashi! You will make sure...look after Naruto and keep them safe...no good will come out of that union-nothing!" and with that he finished his drink and stepped into darkness, disappearing into the shadows of the moon-lit night...

Kakashi felt strange for agreeing to Jiraiya's request like that and he hoped he didn't have to for-fill that promise...he then remembered he hadn't asked Jiraiya what the Byakko girl's blood limit was..._ohh looks like I have the privilege of finding that out for myself..._


End file.
